


Dance Fever

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/F - Category, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: Lex lets loose -- Footloose. Clark reveals he's hot stuff, and Shalimar and Peggy Lee turn over in their respective musical, and actual graves. Silliness for the 80s challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Fever

## Dance Fever

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused/>

* * *

In which, Lex learns to let loose -- Footloose. Clark admits he's hot stuff, and Peggy Lee turns over in her grave. Blame late night VH1 Classic, and a great local swing band for this one. 

disclaimer: I don't own Clark or Lex. I never liked Shalimar. I have no claims on the estate of the much loved Peggy Lee. 

For the 80s Clex challenge. 

* * *

It had been several weeks since Lex had really seen much of Clark. They'd both been busy helping their fathers recuperate from the events of the tornado. 

Jonathan was pretty banged up, but would heal just fine. Lex had quietly arranged to take care of all medical bills, as well as repair costs to bring the farm back up to speed. He felt responsible for the man's injuries. Jonathan wouldn't have chased after Roger Nixon, if Lex hadn't put the investigative bug in the sleazy reporter's ear. Lex also thought Jonathan was an idiot for going out into that storm in the first place, but he understood his pressing need to protect Clark. There's nothing he wouldn't have done himself to keep the boy safe. 

Lex himself was almost fully recovered from his injuries. There was just the usual residual headaches to deal with, and a few aches and pains. Nothing a nice prescription wouldn't help. 

God knows, he had reason to feel stressed. He deserved some relief, after the hell his own father had put him through. He'd promised himself he wasn't going to fix the problem in his usual ways. He hadn't dug into his special stash, and was very proud of himself for that. (On the few occasions Clark had seen Lex wasted, he'd given him a "just say no" eye-roll worthy of Nancy Reagan). 

He hadn't gone looking for anonymous but memorable sex, though it was certainly easily available. Anonymous on his part, anyway. Everyone who fucked him knew who he was, and they damn well remembered it, after. 

(Clark's face when Lex told some of his youthful indescretion stories had been priceless: a combination of awed interest, and disgusted disapproval fighting for control of his all too open features.). 

Instead, he'd decided to give in to his new-found addiction to bad coffee drinks, and even worse 80s movies. He was counting on his biggest addiction being there as well, in flannel or spandex, he wasn't picky. 

Watching Kevin Bacon dance his way through a repressed small town in the bible belt would be just the distraction he needed. Sure, he had it on DVD -- not that he'd admit it-- but he wanted to see if Clark could relate to its message. 

He walked into the Talon, towards his usual table. Clark and Chloe were sitting there, just like always. It was a reassuring sight.. 

"Hello, Chloe," he said, giving her a quick smile. Lana approached, sloshing a ceramic mug down at Clark's place, and leaning over to swipe the table with a damp, and probably germ-ridden rag. Lex made a mental note to always ask for disposable cups. 

Lex's eyes swept slowly up and down Clark's form, noting the snug white t-shirt, brick red flannel shirt, and artfully faded jeans. He was slightly irritated at the formica table for blocking the rest of what was surely an awesome view. 

"I caught you smilin', I know I've seen you here before." Lex said, as Clark looked up from his homework, giving him a toothpaste bright grin. 

"I'm always here, Lex. Are you ok?" Clark said, somewhat puzzled. Perhaps Lex was still concussed. 

"How come you're hidin', hey, don't you wanna hit the floor?" Lex tossed his head towards the small space the Talon crew had cleared for dancing on theme nights. 

"I'm not much of a dancer, Lex. Ask Chloe." 

"I don't want to dance with Chloe, Clark." Lex looked at Clark with unmistakable intent. 

Lana and Chloe exchanged glances. "I guess they're past subtext now, " Chloe mumbled under her breath. 

"No, I mean, she can tell you I'm a lousy dancer." 

"How would I know? You disappeared practically before we hit the floor." Chloe interjected. "It's OK, though. I'm over it. Mostly." She was, really. There were straighter fish in the sea, and Clark was still her friend. 

"The place is crowded, or maybe you don't like the beat?" Lex continued, conversationally. "I got a two-track playin' in my head. So let me take you somewhere else instead." 

"Um, OK, where?" Clark replied. 

Comprehension dawned on Chloe and Lana's faces. They'd screened the movie the night before. "He's not going to say it, is he?" Lana said, horrified. 

"Dancin' in the sheets." Lex answered. 

"Dancin' in the sheets?" Clark's trademark blush appeared, as his breath quickened. 

"Grab your coat and wave good-bye to your friends. I wanna take you where the night never ends." Clark listened, and gulped his steaming coffee in one long swallow. 

"I feel the need to sweep you off your feet. You and me, we should be dancin' in the sheets." Lex took one last sip of his foamy drink -- whatever it was -- he didn't know, and he didn't think Lana did either. It didn't matter, he was only thirsty for Clark. 

"Are you sure?" Clark said quietly. "When I asked before, you said we had to wait" 

. "We got the rhythm, we got the music on our side" Lex shrugged. He was tired of waiting. "If we go with `em, I'll bet we'll have a wonderful ride". He reached across the table, not caring who saw. "Your hands are cold, so maybe we could make some heat. Love is always born on a chance. So wrap around me and, baby, let's dance." Lex finished, tossing a couple of twenties on the table, leading Clark out of the Talon. 

Clark looked back apologetically at Chloe and Lana. "Um, I guess we'll be watching Footloose some other time." 

"Don't worry, Clark," Chloe snarked. "I'm sure Lex has already seen it." 

They really did watch the movie, intertwined on Lex's leather sofa.. Clark still had to get his story straight with his parents. Mostly, Lex enjoyed watching Clark, imagining the two of them getting gymnastic in Clark's loft. 

After the movie ended, as they headed up, hand in hand towards the bedroom, Lex anticipated what they'd do with next week's bad 80's movie, "9 and 1/2 Weeks." 

* * *

Clark was nervous. It was true, he had been busy helping out on the farm while his father got better. But also, he'd been avoiding Lex for another reason. He didn't want to risk hurting him while he got another power under control. Two of them, really. One that he practiced under his parents watchful eyes. They'd had a lot of barbecue that month. The other, he'd mostly done alone in the loft, peeling off his clothes with increasingly nimble fingers. He knew he could do "fast", he knew he could do "fierce." What he wanted, was to do "seductive". 

Using his X-ray vision, Clark scoped the castle for just the right room. He grabbed Lex's hand, and pulled him -- a little too fast -- towards a room with an unlit stone fireplace, and several pillar candles. It had a four poster bed, with a deep purple spread. Perfect. 

"I've learned something new." Clark said, sitting down on the bed. "I was hoping you'd let me demonstrate." He looked up through his lashes. 

"OK," Lex replied. He didn't quite know how they'd gotten to this particular room. He hardly ever went in here. He chalked it up to another Clark experience. Being puzzled was a normal part of their relationship. 

Clark reached into his backpack, and brought out a portable CD player. He'd borrowed the disc from his mother, who'd told him it turned his dad on like crazy. (Clark didn't want to think about that, but he had to admit, it was a hot song.) 

He pressed play, and Peggy Lee began to sing. 

"Never know how much I love you." Clark smiled at Lex, and began unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders .   
"Never know how much I care" He leaned forward, and did the same for Lex. 

"When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear." Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, pulling him into an embrace. 

"You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me" Clark did just that, kissed him. Then he stepped back a bit, and looked intently at the candlestick closest to him. Lex could swear he saw something shoot out of Clark's eyes, and suddenly, the candle was lit. 

"Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)" There went another candle. 

"Fever ... in the mornin'" FWOOM. The fireplace was blazing. The room was getting hotter. Clark was getting more naked. It was not a mutually exclusive thing, Lex thought. 

"Fever all through the night," there went the last candle, and the last of Clark's clothes. Lex watched openmouthed. 

"Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right." Clark stripped a stunned and unresisting Lex of the rest of his clothes. 

The song went on, but the solo show was over. 

"You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever) Fever ... in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night WOW!!" 

Wow didn't begin to cover it. 


End file.
